DARK HUNTERS
by minimicky951
Summary: My first Try on Duo...Story of two brothers, Their destiny made them seperate...will they get success to meet again... ?
1. Chapter 1

DARK HUNTERS

A big & beautiful house , situated in a beautiful village decorated by flowers & lights. There are so many people enjoying there.

A man of age 35 , was talking with his beautiful & lovely wife. There were so many servant , all of them were busy with guests. All villagers were invited in that party.

The man who gave that party ,was the reachest man of village & he was so kind & helpful . All villagers respect him a lot.  
That man had two cute & smart sons.

MAN (to guest)-  
Are apko kuch chaiye , plz be comfortable isse apna hi ghar samajye .

GUEST-are nahi nahi aur kuch nahi chahye , bas aap ye batye ki hamare sahjade kaha hai ?

LADY-aur kaaha honge khel rahe honge dono kahi .Ye dono bhai jab sath hote hai na inhe koi aur nahi chahye, bas fir to ye sab bhul jate hai.

GUEST-are magar ye shandaar dawat( party) bhi tho hamare sahjado ke hi liye hai. Akhir hamare bade sahjade ABHIJEET ka janmdin jo hai.

Aur dekhye vahi gayab hai.

MAN said to servant-are chandan dekho zara hamare ye dono SAHJADE kaha hai..? bulao jara inhe.

CHANDAN -ji sarkaar abhi dekhta hu..  
Servent went away & all others enjoying party.

In the other corner of the house, two boys , elder one was 6 years old & younger was 4 years , both were busy in their own game.

DAYA-nahi nahi...ABHI ye theet nahi...  
Ab mele bari hai...

ABHIJEET-are chote ye papa ki badi wali gun hai...isko chote bache haath nahi lagate...

DAYA-ale nahi bhaiya...plz na mujhe be dekhna hai...papa ki gun ko...plz na ABHI...warna mai tumse gussa ho jauga & Daya crossing his arms like a cute angry bird.

ABHIJEET-ale mela chota golu molu (with pulling Daya's cheeks) mujhse ..apne ABHI bahiya se naraaj ho jayega...

Abhijeet hold his ears in front of his angry bird & said sorry to him.

DAYA-theek hai...theek hai...aj Bhaiya ka birthday hai na, issliye Daya ne maaf kiya & start laughing.

ABHIJEET-acha to Daya ne maaf kiya... Abhijeet start tickling on his tummy & Daya laughing loudly...

Both brothers were enjoying each other's company, suddenly they heard a panicked voice, both of them came in balcony & saw all the guests were running here & there for save their lifes. The whole house was looking destroyed, some people were badly injured...

Both brothers got shocked & ran down, both were searching their parents , suddenly Abhiheet saw his mother, who was lying in pool of her own blood, he ran towards her , Daya was confusingly looking his brother & soon realised what forced his brother to run, he was looking his brother, who sat on his knees near his mother with teary eyes & grabbing her palm, she was trying to say something to him...

Daya was not hearing anything , he was trying to understand what was happening there , he was just staring them & move towards them with slow steps , suddenly he heard a scream of his bro & he got stopped on his place...

Abhijeet(crying)- Maa...kuch tou bolo Maa...plz Maa...dekhye na aaj tou mera birthday hai...plz Maa...mujhse baat karo Maa.. Maaaaaaaa...

Abhijeet was crying & continuously calling his mother, Daya was watching him with teary eyes but found no courage to move forward , he was feeling something very bad was going to happen but his inocent soul was unknown about all that...suddenly they heard a painful voice ...

A Man was trying to move towards them & suddenly fall down...

Daya(shout)- Baba...  
Daya ran towards his father, who was badly injured & feeling difficulty in breathing...

Father(with difficulty)- Daya...Abhi... kaha hai beta...beta Abhi...

Abhijeet ran to him & grabbed his hand...

Abhijeet(crying)- Baba...ye aapko kya hua hai...Baba vo..vo Maa...(pointing towards his mother) dekhye na...vo...vo kuch bol nahi rahi hai...abhi ...abhi mujhse baat kar rahi thee...Daya ke bare mai puch rahi thee...ye sab kya ho gaya Baba...abb tak tou sab theek tha...

Father(tried to calm him down)-Abhi...beta meri...ba...baat suno...tum tou mere bahadur ..bete ho na...(Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes)...Daya ka khyal...rakhna...aur...yaha se baag jana...jitni jaldi ho sake...apne chote bhai ko lekar chale jao...baag jao beta...jaldi baag jao...

Abhiheet- nahi Baba...aap uthye na pahle ...Maa ko bhi uthayee...phir hum sab saath he jagyge...dekhye yaha kya ho gaya hai...dekhye Baba hamara ghar...(Abhijeet was crying loudly) sab kaisa kar diya hai...Maa bhi kuch nahi bolti...aise hi so gayi hai...  
Daya also started crying loudly ...

Daya- Baba...ye kya hua hai...aapko kya ho gaya hai Baba...Maa ko kya hua hai...

Father(difficulty)- Daya mera acha beta hai na...apne bade bhai ka kahna maanega na...(Daya nodded inocently)  
Apne bhai ke saath hi rahna beta...uske saath he rahna...

He felt he had less time, he grabbed their hands & said with difficulty..

Father- jaldi jao mere bacho...ji..jitna jaldi ho sake...ya...yaha se baag jao...Abhijeet beta Daya ka khyal rakhna...  
rakhoge na...bolo beta...vada karo...

Abhijeet(teary)- ha Baba ...mai rakhuga Daya ka khyal...mai apse vaada karta hu...

Father gave a painful smile to them...

Father- mere dono bete...bade ho gaye hai...hai na...

Both were watching him with tearful eyes...suddenly they heard a loud angry voice & they became alert, Father forced his both sons to ran away far...

Father- jaldi jao...tum dono...jaldi...

Abhijeet & Daya were not ready to leave their father but soon servant Chandan came & forcefully bring them out from house...Daya was crying loudly...

Chandan- chaliye...jaldi chaliye yaha se...hame yaha se dur jana hoga...yaha khatra hai...

Daya(crying)- mai nahi jauga...Abhi...tum vapas chalo...mujhe Maa ke pass jana hai...le chalo na Abhi...

Daya grabbed his hand & start pulling him towards home...but in next moment they saw Chandan was lying on ground & blood was oozing out from his head...Abhijeet got scared & started pulling Daya back...

Abhijeet(shout)- Daya...baago...  
Abhijeet & Daya both were trying to ran far but still they could hear something or some one was following them...

Guys , should l continue or not ? Plz tell...

M.K


	2. Chapter 2

Thanku so much guys for your precious reviews...

Chap- 2

Abhijeet & Daya both were running , Abhijeet grabbed Daya's palm & pulling him as fast as he could...but they were feeling someone was following them...after some time Daya got tired & stopped...

Daya(tired)- Abhi...bhaiya...mai thak gaya hu... plz bhaiya mai aab aur nahi bhaag sakta...

Abhijeet- Daya... dekh hum ruk nahi sakte...theek hai...hame yaha se nikalna hai... yaad hai na Baba ne kya kaha tha...

Daya started crying after hearing the word "Baba"..

Daya(crying)- mujhe Baba ke paas jana hai...Abhi bhaiya ghar vapas chalo na...plz bhaiya...

Abhijeet was feeling helpless , he too wanted to go back home but he knew it was not possible...they had to run as far as possible from that place...  
now his only priority was his younger brother...his Daya...he had to move with him without wasting their time ..for the promise which he did from his Baba...& for his parents's last wish...

Abhijeet- Daya...dekh ab hum ghar vapas nahi ja sakte...hame jaldi yaha se nikalna hoga...yaha bad log hai na...

Daya(crying)- bhaiya...vo kon hai...jinhone hamara ghar ka sara saman tod diya...sab kuch kharab kar diya...Maa, Baba ko bhi chot laga di aur vo hume kyu doond rahe hai...

Abhijeet- pata nahi chotu...(Abhijeet softly wiped his tears) aur ab mera Daya bilkul bhi nahi royega...hai na...(Daya nodded innocently) ...ab hum aur nahi ruk sakte Daya...chal chotu , hame yaha se jaldi chalna hoga...varna vo bad log hame bhi pakad lege aur mai unhe apne Daya ke paas bhi nahi aane dena chahta...

Daya- par Abhi agar unhone hame pakad liya tou kya hoga Abhi...vo hame bhi chot laga denge...hai na..

Abhijeet(angry)- - mai unhe mere Daya ko chune bhi nahi dunga...

Daya- par vo tou bahut saare honge na...tum unse kaise ladoge Abhi...?

Abhijeet- pata nahi chotu...par (Abhijeet cupping Daya's face in his both palms ) mai unhe apne Daya ko chot lagne nahi dunga...(Abhijeet got angry) mai un sabko maar dunga...

Daya hug Abhijeet with love...

Daya- Abhi...tum unko punish karoge na...unhone Maa ko Baba ko bhi chot lagayi thee na aur hame bhi chot laga denge par tum unko punish kar dena...theek hai Abhi..

Abhiheet hug him more tightly...

Abhijeet- ha...agar koi mere bhai ke paas bhi aaya tou ...(Daya interrupts between him) tou Abhi unki pitai kar dega...hai na...

Abhijeet felt Daya coming in normal mood & he also wanted make him relax so he nodded with ...

Abhijeet- pitai vo bhi mote wale dande se...

Daya start laughing on that...Abhijeet felt happy to see him relax...suddenly they heard a loud voice & both of them got scared...Abhijeet grabbed Daya's palm tightly & start running...

Abhijeet- Daya...baago...

Abhijeet & Daya both were running ...Abhijeet was pulling him ...Daya was also running fast & clutched Abhijeet's palm more tightly...suddenly Daya's leg got tangled with something & he fall down on ground...

Daya(crying)- Abhi...  
Abhijeet approached him & made him stand with...

Abhijeet-are kuch nahi hua hai mere Daya ko..dekho...vo tou kitna strong hai na...

Daya stand up with...

Days- Abhi...mai nahi bhaag sakta..mere leg mei dald ho raha hai...

Abhijeet- are mere chotu ko dard ho raha hai...abhi theek ho jayega...  
Abhijeet blow up air from his mouth on his knee ...

Abhijeet- lo ab theek ho jayega..

At the same time they heard a dangerous voice like an animal was roaring...

Daya(scared)- bhaiya... ye kaise awaz hai...

Abhijeet- pata nahi Daya ...lagta hai koi dangerous animal hai...

Daya(shock)- dan...(found its difficult to say dangerous so simply asked) kaisa animal...

Abhijeet- bahut bada sa animal...Daya hame chupna hoga..jaldi chalo...

Daya followed his brother..  
Abhijeet & Daya both were hide behind a rock...after some time they felt a creature like an animal was searching something...some pair of legs were also moving with that creature...

Abhijeet & Daya sat silently behind the rock without making a single voice...both brothers were not trying to see that creature properly bcz it could be dangerous for them but they found a glimpse of their masked faces & both of them could feel they were not there for help them out...

After doing some inspection that creature & all masked faces moved from there...

Daya(in low voice)- Abhi vo log kon the...unke face par kya pahna thaa..

Abhijeet- Daya vo sab bad log the...isiliye unhone apna face mask se chupa rakha thaa...

Daya- Abhi...unke paas tou bahut bada animal bhi thaa...

Abhijeet- ha Daya...vo sab bad the...isse pahle vo vapas aa jaye hum yaha se dur baag jayege...

Daya(sadly)- Abhi Bhaiya...hum kaha jayenge...?

Abhijeet( sadly)- pata nahi chotu...par tu dar mat...tera Abhi bhaiya hai na...hum kahi bhi jaaye , mai hamesha tere saath rahunga..

Daya(happy)- sach...

Abhijeet(grabbing his palm)- much...

Abjijeet & Daya were trying to come out from their hidden place...suddenly Daya's leg slipped & he slipped down from the rock with a scream...

Daya- Abhiiiiiiii...

Abhijeet got scared like hell & shout in tears...

Abhijeet(teary)- Dayaaaaaaa...

...

Guys , don't you like the story...?

Do Review guys & If finds any mistake feel free to say...Thanku.

M.K.


End file.
